Innocence Taken
by Frozen Peony
Summary: (TRANSLATION FIC) /UPDATE/ Luhan meragukan cinta Sehun terhadapnya ketika lelaki itu menolak dia sepenuhnya setelah malam yang mengerikan. Sebuah malam yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus dari ingatan luhan, sebuah mimpi buruk ... HUNHAN/KRISHAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Taken**

**Original story by : FuturisticxLover**

**Translator : Windeer Fixiaolu**

**Characters :**

**Main :** Luhan, Sehun, Kris.

**Side :** Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, the characters' families, and some EXO members

**Warning : Rate M** buat adegan dewasa, **YAOI/BL/Boy x Boy** , adegan kekerasan Dll. Kalau belom cukup umur, atau enggak suka harap jangan di baca. **No bash.**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything about this story. I just try to translate it into indonesian, with my poor english language. This story actually belong to FuturisticxLover on AFF. Once again, I just the Translator of this story. Thank you and happy reading guys!

*** Summary ***

_Luhan memiliki kehidupan percintaan yang nyaris sempurna dengan Oh Sehun, tunangannya. Luhan telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan lelaki korea itu meskipun dia tidak terlalu memahami bahasa yang digunakannya. Dalam hitungan beberapa bulan, dimana lelaki cina itu menghitungnya dengan tiodak sabaran, mereka berdua seharusnya melangsungkan pernikahan kecilnya._

_Luhan meragukan cinta Sehun terhadapnya ketika lelaki itu menolak dia sepenuhnya setelah malam yang mengerikan. Sebuah malam yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus dari ingatan luhan, mimpi buruk ..._

_Semuanya berubah setelah malam itu, sekelompok 4 orang mabuk dan dalam pengaruh obat-obatan menangkap Luhan, yang berjalan pulang dari rumah Sehun. Lelaki malang itu gagal melarikan diri ketika jeritan dan teriakan minta tolongnya teredam oleh sebuah ikat pinggang._

(You can read the original story by FuturisticxLover author here , story/view/540958/ please subscribe and upvote for the story, thank you guys)

A/N : Halo reader? Ini ff pertama yang aku translate dari aff. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya susah dimengerti karena fixiaolu masih belajar buat jadi translator yang baik. Aku udah dapet izin dari author FuturisticxLover buat ngetranslate ff ini ke indonesia. Jadi tolong tinggalkan comment kalian buat kelanjutan ff ini ya? Review kalian sangat berharga banget. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Innocence Taken**

**Original story by : FuturisticxLover**

**Translator : Windeer Fixiaolu**

**Characters :**

**Main** : Luhan, Sehun, Kris.

**Side** : Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, the characters' families, and some EXO members

**Warning** : **Rate M** buat adegan dewasa, **YAOI/BL/Boy x Boy** , adegan kekerasan Dll. Kalau belom cukup umur, atau enggak suka harap jangan di baca. No bash.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything about this story. I just try to translate it into indonesian, with my poor english language. This story actually belong to **FuturisticxLover **on AFF. Once again, I just the Translator of this story. Thank you and happy reading guys!

****** innocence taken *****

Sepasang tangan nan halus membersihkan lantai dengan menggunakan potongan baju bekas yang tak terpakai. Tangan berkulit putih nan lembut, namun pemiliknya menggunakannya untuk pekerjaan yang kasar. Pemilik tangan itu melantunkan sebuah lagu ceria yang ada dalam kepalanya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Meskipun keringat menetes seperti rintik hujan dari dahinya, mengalir ke dagu dan leher, anak laki-laki itu berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Memang, kelelahan adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan, tetapi omelan dari orang itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar. Itu hal yang biasa, anak laki-laki berusia 19 tahun dengan fitur yang cukup feminin itu melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga menjaga rumahnya yang miskin agar tetap terawat.

Menggunakan punggung tangannya, laki-laki itu menyeka tetes keringat yang mengalir jatuh di pipinya sekarang.

Itu adalah awal musim gugur, tetapi matahari masih terik menyengat membuat hari masih terasa sangat panas. Dengan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, laki-laki itu melirik jam dan menyadari berapa lama dia bekerja. Sedikit terkejut namun tetap bersikap tenang, laki-laki itu berdiri dan melemparkan baju kotor itu menjauh saat ia melangkah menuju wastafel. Dia mencuci tangan dengan sabun sebelum mengeringkannya dengan handuk bersih yang tergantung di sampingnya.

Dia membuka lemari es yang hampir kosong dan mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan. Dia seharusnya membuat makan siang, tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu karena ia harus mulai membersihkan lantai pertama.

Dia menghela napas panjang saat ini, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan membuatnya;  
membuat makan malam dalam waktu yang singkat. Pintu utama dibuka seketika seorang wanita, berusia 25 tahun memasuki rumah dengan seringai cerahnya. Dia memandang sekeliling dan melihat pada laki-laki muda yang sedang berusaha untuk mempersiapkan makan malam yang sekarang seharusnya selesai.

Anak Laki-laki itu dapat merasakan dirinya gemetar hingga menegakkan bulu romannya, wanita itu adalah kakaknya. Satu-satunya orang yang merawat dirinya sejak dia berusia 4 tahun. Ibu mereka meninggal saat melahirkan anak laki-laki itu. Ayah mereka juga meninggal karena kecelakaan saat anak laki-laki itu berulang tahun yang ke 4 , mereka berdua tinggal bersama-sama sampai sekarang.

Alasan mengapa anak muda dengan kulit putih susu itu gemetaran adalah kakaknya, dia memiliki aura kebencian terhadap dirinya sejak ia lahir, tapi ia tetap menjaganya tetap hidup untuk alasan seperti memasak, bersih-bersih dan melakukan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan rumah.

Setiap kali laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kakaknya sendiri yang akan memukulinya karena dia pada kenyataanya tidak sekuat seperti kakaknya, tidak peduli meskipun dia laki-laki.

Dia menunduk menatap jari-jari kakinya, siap mendengarkan omelan dari kakaknya. Sayangnya saat ini, wanita itu mendesah panjang sebelum menghampirinya. "Pangeranmu memanggilmu, Sayang." Dia berkata sinis, sindiran tajam terdengar dari suaranya, anak laki laki itu sedikit tidak menyukainya, tapi tetap diam. Yang dipikirannya selanjutnya adalah pangerannya.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Pergi sana, dia sedang menunggumu didekat pantai ... " Dia membentaknya hingga menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan mata lebar.

Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini dari kakaknya setiap hari, ia bahkan belum menyiapkan makan malam, haruskah ia pergi? "T- tapi, Zuilang _Jie_? Aku b-belum membuat makan malam ... " Dia tergagap, anehnya merasa malu untuk beberapa alasan. Dia takut dimarahi lagi.

Wanita itu mendesah. "Aku bilang pergi! _Jie jie_ akan membuat makan malam, kau tak perlu khawatir ... " Dia berkata dan mendorongnya jauh dari _counter_ dapur. Laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyum.

Hatinya berdebar saat ia hanya berpikir tentang dia. Rona merah muncul di wajahnya saat ia dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya dan membuka lemari hampir rusak yang hanya menyimpan beberapa celana jeans yang berbeda, celana panjang, dan beberapa kemeja dan sweater. Dia memakai sesuatu dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari rumah dengan gembira. Dia berlari dijalan dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil langkah ceroboh.

Dia hanya bisa menunggu untuk melihat tunangannya. Keduanya belum melihat satu sama lain selama 3 hari, yang merupakan jangka waktu yang sangat lama untuk Luhan yang telah jatuh cinta terlalau dalam dengannya. Dia berlari melewati beberapa rumah saat orang yang berbeda melambaikan tangan kearahnya sementara beberapa dari mereka memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya, mungkin menebak apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan melihat dari caranya berlari. 

Luhan tinggal di sebuah desa yang disebut Xuang, yang berkilometer jauhnya dari Beijing, ibu kota China. Luhan pernah kesana setidaknya dua kali, karena tidak ada alasan untuk pergi ke sana untuknya, dia dan kakaknya adalah orang miskin, apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan di tempat sebesar Beijing?

Sementara yang disebut pangerannya tinggal di seberang lautan, di Korea Selatan, ibukota; Seoul yang Luhan bermimpi untuk mengunjunginya. Karena tunangannya orang Korea,-tapi bertemu Luhan ketika ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di dekat pantai di Cina, setelah mereka menikah, Mereka berdua punya rencana pergi ke Seoul untuk hidup bersama. 

Dia mengembangkan senyum cerah sambil berlari, pikiran-pikiran tentang momen indah dalam hidupnya muncul. Luhan memiliki pikiran positif untuk dia dan tunangannya, ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan berubah menjadi luar biasa dan mereka berdua tidak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Dia berlari menuruni bukit terengah-engah, sampai ia mencapai pantai, tempat mereka biasanya akan bertemu. Dia berhenti dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dalam upaya untuk menghentikan debaran keras jantungnya yang berpacu. Dia menelan ludah, ketika ia melihat beberapa pekerja mengatur kapal di tepi Laut Kuning. Laki-laki itu merapikan rambut pirangnya saat ia berjalan menuju para pekerja tetapi berhenti sedikit jauh dari mereka. 

Dia menunggu di sana, mencoba untuk menemukan tunangannya.

Ketika ia akhirnya menemukannya, ia tersenyum senang. Orang yang ada dalam hidupnya ada di sana, bekerja berusaha menghasilkan uang untuk mereka berdua. Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya, sembari memalingkan muka saat jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Tunangannya menyeka tetesan keringat dari dahinya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Dia berpaling ke salah satu pekerja dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea yang Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti karena ia tidak mengetahui apapun kecuali dasarnya.

Lelaki Korea sekarang melihat kearah pemuda Cina, dan tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat orang itu. Dia berpaling pada pekerja lain dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang beristirahat, Luhan  
merasa senang dirinya dapat menangkap apa yang mereka katakan.

Dia berjalan kearah pemuda Cina yang jantungnya sedang berpacu tidak biasa itu.

"Luhan?" Dia bertanya dan kemudian memegang tangan anak laki-laki itu, menciumnya pelan. "Kau datang menemuiku, aku takut kau sibuk ... " Dia berkata dan kemudian membelai pipinya lembut.

Luhan menatap lelaki Korea itu, perlahan-lahan mencerna apa yang lelaki itu katakan  
sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan s-selalu memiliki waktu untukmu." Luhan susah payah mengeja kata-katanya, mencoba untuk berbicara dalam bahasa yang digunakan lelaki itu. "Aku tahu." Lelaki korea itu tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Luhan, menempatkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, membuatnya memerah. "S-Sehun, aku merindukanmu ... "Dia berkata kemudian memalingkan muka, merasa bahwa panas pada pipinya tidak kunjung hilang, seperti yang diharapkan.

Dia selalu merasa seperti itu di sekitarnya, meskipun mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang lebih satu tahun sekarang. Sehun hanya setahun lebih tua darinya, dia tidak kaya atau miskin, tetapi normal. Mereka bertemu satu sama lain dalam usia yang cukup muda, dan saling jatuh cinta satu tahun setelah itu. Luhan belum pernah berpengalaman dalam cinta sebelumnya, Sehun adalah pertama baginya - dan satu-satunya. Kakaknya menyetujui pernikahan mereka karena dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan Luhan sesegera mungkin. 

"Aku lebih merindukanmu ..." Sehun menjawab dan mencium bibir Luhan sekali lagi, merasakannya.

Luhan tertawa dan menunduk melihat jari-jari kakinya. "Um, aku ingin memberitahu  
sesuatu. "Sehun tersenyum kearahnya saat dia menggenggam tangannya, mereka berdua mulai berjalan di sekitar bukit. Perasaan campur aduk menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Luhan ketika ia merasakan aliran listrik diantara tangan mereka.

"Aku membeli rumah untuk kita." Dia berkata dengan nada terkejut, senyum terpampang di wajahnya dalam upaya untuk mebuat Luhan terkesan. Laki-laki Cina itu tersentak dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain, namun hal itu tidak dapat menghentikan tawa yang lepas dari bibirnya. Dia senang mengetahui hal ini.

"Jinja?" Dia bertanya, aksen koreanya seperti musik di telinga Sehun.  
"Nee." Jawab Sehun dan mereka berdua berpelukan. Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan, juga sedikit mengaguminya.

Ketika mereka menarik diri, mereka berdua terus berjalan-jalan, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan juga matahari terbenam.

Matahari terbenam?

Luhan harus pergi atau kakaknya akan marah padanya karena kembali saat tengah malam. Sehun memandangnya dan membelai rambutnya perlahan-lahan, segala sesuatu yang ia rencanakan dengan Luhannya itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, mereka berdua menikah, pindah ke Korea dan tinggal di sana, bahagia selamanya, pikir Sehun.

Dia hanya yakin bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia pernah mimpikan adalah bersama dengan Luhan. 

"Kau harus pergi sekarang, ini mulai gelap." Sehun berkata dalam bahasa Cina kali ini sehingga dirinya bisa dengan mudah mengerti. "Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku besok, orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi ... " tanya Sehun sekali lagi dalam bahasa Cina. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan memeluk yang lelaki itu sekali lagi, menikmati kehangatan sebelum melambaikan tangannya selamat tinggal dan berlari ke bukit dimana dia datang.

Dia berbalik melihat kearah tunangannya, melambai kepadanya kemudian berlari kedepan, sebuah senyum kekanak-kanakan terpampang di wajahnya, tanda kebahagiaan yang murni, penuh suka cita.

Sehun berdiri di sana, sosoknya menjadi kecil dan lebih kecil di mata Luhan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, meniup sebuah ciuman kepada laki-laki Cina itu yang membalas meniup kembali kearahnya dan kemudian menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Luhan terus berlari kecil, memegang tangannya kearah dadanya ketika dipikirannya semua bayangan akan Sehun dan dirinya terlintas.

Bersama ...

Segalanya terasa tepat, mereka benar-benar diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dia melewati beberapa rumah dan kemudian dia sampai. Dia membuka pintu kareana tidak dikunci, dan kemudian masuk kedalam. "_Jie jie_, aku pulang." Dia berkata dengan keras sehingga wanita itu bisa mendengarnya. Dia menelan salivanya saat ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menuju ke ruang tamunya yang kecil. Dia melihat kakaknya duduk disana, sedang makan apel merah besar. Dia memandang Luhan dan hanya mengangguk.

Yang mengejutkan Luhan, kakaknya tampak lebih baik dengannya hari ini, bahkan meskipun kepribadiannya berubah-ubah tergantung pada suasana hatinya, ia senang melihatnya seperti ini. 

Dia duduk di depannya, di kursi, merasa sedikit kelelahan dari berlari, ia mengambil satu  
apel yang berada di meja dengan tangannya, dan mulai memakannya. "_Jie jie_, Sehun membeli r-rumah di Korea. " Luhan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, setidaknya dia bisa berbicara dengan kakaknya selagi dia dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang.

"Oh, itu bagus." Dia tersenyum cerah. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat sebelum mengambil gigitan dari apel yang dipegang di tangannya. Kakaknya selalu menganggap dia sebagai seorang  
anak laki-laki yang kekanak-kanakan, berusia 9 daripada 19, sosoknya feminin dan ia tampak lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Jadi kakaknya akan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tidak peduli berapa umurnya, meskipun Luhan berpikir sebaliknya, dia dapat melakukan semua hal sendiri.

"Um, dia juga memintaku untuk pergi ke rumahnya besok karena orang tuanya akan berada di sana untuk bertemu denganku... "

Dia menatapnya. "Luhan, kau yakin bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan Sehun? "Dia bertanya, mengubah subjek sepenuhnya, tetapi juga membingungkan bagi laki-laki itu. Dia tidak menentang Sehun, tidak, ia ingin mereka bersama-sama, tapi dia takut bahwa Luhan tidak akan bahagia dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Kami saling mencintai." Luhan mengangguk, terselip sedikit nada ketakutan akan sesuatu yang mungkin kakaknya akan katakan, terdengar di suaranya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk meragukan Sehun, tidak. Sehun sungguh tulus dan jujur, dia mencintai pemuda Cina itu.

Menghela napas, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi hal-hal di antara kalian berdua yang tidak sesuai rencana, kau jangan datang padaku dan menangis padaku." Dia memperingatkan sebelum menghabiskan apelnya dan berdiri untuk melemparkan potongan sisanya.

Luhan menatap kosong ke arahnya. Tidak ada penjelasan untuk ini. Dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghalau pikiran-pikiran buruk pergi. Dia mempercayai Sehun.

*****innocence taken*****

Nada dering mengganggu Kris dari kegiatan membacanya. Dengan mendesah kecil, dia menutup buku dan mengambil telepon yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia  
membaca ID dengan malas.

Kai. 

Nama aslinya adalah Jongin, tapi dia suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kris tidak keberatan karena dia juga lebih suka dipanggil Kris meskipun nama aslinya adalah Wu Yifan. Dia menjawab panggilan dengan khas 'Hello'. Sementara di sisi lain sisi ia disapa dengan suara nyaring. 

"Bersiaplah, hyung. Kami akan berada di sana dalam hitungan menit ... "

Itu Kai, Kris dapat dengan mudah mengenali suaranya, jnis suara _Bad-Boy_. Dia melihat pada saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. "Baik ..." Dia berkata singkat dan mengakhiri panggilan sebelum Kai dapat melanjutkan.

Kris tinggal di dekat desa Xuang, ia cukup kaya untuk hidup di desa, tapi orang tuanya ingin  
tinggal jauh dari Beijing yang selalu tercemar dan berbagai hal, Kris tidak terlalu peduli karena ia bisa pergi ke Beijing tanpa dimarahi atau apapun.

Dia memiliki seorang teman yang orang tuanya juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa sekalipun kantung mereka penuh dengan uang. Dia tinggal di seberang jalan kecil.

Kris dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan bersiap-siap, maka ia  
menuruni anak tangga ke tempat di mana ayahnya sedang menonton sepak bola di TV dan Ibunya sedang menjalani treatment makeup-nya.

"Aku pergi!" Dia berteriak saat ia mulai memakai sepatunya di depan pintu masuk. Orang tuanya mungkin hanya akan membalas dengan "ya" tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Mereka tidak peduli, dan Kris bersyukur untuk itu karena ia 23 tahun dan ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Dia keluar dan tepat waktu, sebuah mobil hitam mahal muncul di depan rumahnya. Dia  
bisa melihat Kai di kursi pengemudi, mengenakan kacamata hitam keren, anak laki-laki  
sampingnya lebih tinggi dari Kai pemuda Cina itu dengan mudah mengenalinya; Chanyeol.

"Naik, Kris!" Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan senyum yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

Bukankah mereka berdua seharusnya di Korea, di tempat dimana mereka berada? Kai dan Chanyeol dulunya pertama kalinya pernah liburan bersama-sama di Cina ketika mereka 15, itu adalah ketika Kris bertemu mereka di Beijing. Mereka menjadi teman dekat dan orang tua mereka tidak menentangnya

Kris menduduki kursi belakang dan itu ketika di sisi jalan, temannya Lay sampai di luar  
dengan earphone-nya. "Ya!" Kai berteriak kepadanya tapi dia tidak mendengar, dia  
hanya berjalan di garasi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi tanpa melirik sekilas ke arah jalan.

Chanyeol dan Kai menemui Lay setelahnya.

Ketika ia keluar, Chanyeol berdiri dan melambai padanya.

Lelaki Cina itu berhenti dan menampilkan seringainya. Dia melemparkan earphone nya kedalam garasi saat pintu itu mulai menutup dan berlari kearah mobil, masuk ke dalam juga. "Hey man!" Kai menyapanya kemudian menginjak pedal gas.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke China? "tanya Lay saat angin meniup rambut cokelat mudanya. "Oh itu karena ayah, dia dan pengacara bisnisnya ... aku memintanya untuk membawaku dan Kai sehingga kita bisa melihat kalian ... "Chanyeol berkata, menengokkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang saat rambut keriting miliknya menjadi berantakan.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?" Kris bertanya. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya.

"Seminggu mungkin ..." jawab Kai sembari ia mengarahkan kemudi.

"Bagus. Aku sekarat karena bosan. " Lay tersenyum dan menghirup udara yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia kemudian berpaling pada Kris. "Orang ini tidak akan membawaku berkencan. "

Dia berkata dan menunjuk Kris dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Kris memutar matanya. Dia  
dan Lay memiliki jenis persahabatan cinta-benci ketika suatu hari Lay mengakui perasaannya pada dirinya.

Lebih tepatnya, Kris hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang teman, meskipun ia tidak bisa menyangkal lelaki itu memiliki penampilan yang menarik. "Kris itu pelit." Kai berkomentar sehingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Mobil mewah itu masih berjalan melewati desa dan melewati banyak rumah. Saat itulah di seberang jalan, anak laki-laki lewat melalui rumput panjang yang mampu menutupi lututnya. Kai melihatnya dan menghentikan mobil, menatap anak laki-laki yang berjalan menjauhi mobil, tapi masih bisa terlihat sempurna. Dia punya yang rambut pirang yang imut, pinggang ramping dan pantat bulat yang bergoyang saat ia berjalan.

Chanyeol mengeluh pada Kai yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil tapi kemudian ia menutup  
mulutnya ketika ia melihat Kai menatap di suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol  
mengikuti arah tatapannya dan berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok anak itu. Kedua lelaki Cina yang berada di kursi belakang kini melihat sisi yang sama juga. Kai melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menjilat bibirnya yang berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kaki yang bagus." Chanyeol yang pertama kali bersuara, Lay menganggukkan kepalanya saat Kai berkomentar: "Pantat yang bagus." Dia berkata dan semua orang memasang wajah _Are-You-Serius_.

Kai tertawa saat ia melihat anak itu mempercepat langkahnya, semakin jauh dari  
mobil yang dia bahkan tidak benar-benar menyadarinya.

"Kau lihat itu tadi?" Tanya Lay saat Kai mulai menjalankan mobil lagi. "Tentu. Itu adalah salah satu pantat terbaik. "Kai menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia menekan pedal gas dan angin mulai meniup lembut rambut mereka sekali lagi. Kris memutar matanya pada keangkuhan Kai.

"Taruhan kau tidak akan dapat menemukannya di Korea." Lay berkata sambil menilangkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Serius, aku tidak pernah menemukannya." Dia berkata dan Kai menengokkan kepala ke arahnya, sebelum fokus kembali kearah jalan.

Kris hanya mendesah. Tentu anak itu menarik, tapi teman-temannya bertindak seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling berharga di dunia.

"Dia tampak seperti seekor rusa." Lay berkata beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Kai mulai keluar dari desa dan menuju Beijing. "Seekor rusa?" Chanyeol bertanya merasa sedikit bingung. "Apakah kau melihat wajahnya, dia tampak seperti rusa. " Lay berkata sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol sementara Kai menempatkan tangannya di sisi tempat duduk. "Seekor rusa yang tersesat." Kai berkata saat seringai muncul di wajahnya. Mereka bertiga mulai tertawa sementara Kris hanya mengangkat bahu dan saat ia melihat ke sisi sebelah kirinya ia menyadari bahwa ia semakin dekat ke Beijing.

"Kita harus bersenang-senang malam ini!" seru Kai.

"Kita akan pergi clubbing!" paksa Chanyeol dan semua orang tertawa saat mereka tiba di kota besar. "_Man_, dapatkah sesorang menerjemahkan ini untuk saya? " Kai bertanya menunjuk  
karakter Cina yang menunjukkan arah yang berbeda. Ada mal, pusat kota dan banyak hal yang tampak seperti teka-teki untuk Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ada _Pinyin_ di atasnya ..." Lay menunjuk _Pinyin_ yang pada dasarnya berada di atas karakter Cina. "Aku tidak baik pada pengucapannya, katakan saja padaku ke mana harus pergi! " Kai dengan gugup berkata. Dia benci ketika orang lain mengolok-oloknya.

Kris mendesah. "Ke mana kau ingin pergi? "tanyanya.

"Mall!" Kai berkata menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kris yang kemudian berdiri dan memandang semua karakter. "Mmm ..." Dia menggumamkan beberapa kata sebelum  
mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan-lahan menunjuk ke sebelah kiri.

Mobil tiba-tiba berjalan hingga menyebabkan Kris jatuh kembali di kursinya. "Kau  
harus menuju ke jalan yang lain karena aku tahu dimana harus berbelok bahkan tanpa harus membacanya."Chanyeol berkata tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup subjek pembicaraan saat mereka selesai dengan hal itu.

Kris tersenyum. Mungkin malam ini akan menyenangkan ...

****** innocence taken*******

"Luhan, perhatikan apa yang kau potong! "suara Zuilang membuatnya tersentak keluar dari lamunan bahagianya. Dia melirik ke arahnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pisau.

Kakaknya menghela napas dan keluar rumah sementara Luhan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia baru saja kembali dari toko dan harus melalui semua semak yang di sisi jalan dan dia bahkan harus kesulitan melangkah di atasnya.

Dia mengingat kata-kata Sehun kemarin. Hatinya mulai mencair karena cinta yang terpancar dari tunangannya.

Dia menyadari ia nyaris memotong jarinya kembali, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali apa yang ada di depannya; sarapan yang harus segera dia buat.

Hari berlalu seperti itu, setiap hari mulai semakin dingin dan dingin saat musim gugur tiba. Yah, itu tidak dingin, tapi itu lebih dingin dari musim panas tentunya.

Luhan kemudian pergi ke arah yang rumah Sehun yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak yang dekat dengannya. Dia hanya tinggal di sana ketika dia ada di tempat kerja. Hari ini, orang tuanya datang mengunjunginya, mereka ingin melihat Luhan juga.

Ibu Sehun mencintai Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri, sementara ayahnya berfikiran untuk menjadikannya anak perempuannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua menyukai Luhan adalah hal yang paling penting.

"Ah, Sayang. Kau sangat cantik! " Ibu Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan membelai rambutnya saat pertama kali dia melihatnya. Dia sangat ramah, wanita yang mungil sementara suaminya  
cukup tinggi.

"Apa kabar, ahjumma ..." Luhan membungkuk setelah ia memasuki rumah yang dimiliki Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Terakhir kali ia di sini adalah bulan lalu.

Wanita mungil mengerutkan kening seketika senyumnya memudar. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu memanggilku _Omma_? "Dia bertanya, menyilangkan tangannya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Suaminya datang kedalam rumah dan memutar matanya.

"Sayang, biarkan anak itu ..." katanya dan kemudian menghampiri anak itu dan sedikit membungkuk, Luhan membungkuk kembali. "Halo, Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu? "tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Dia menjawab singkat saat Sehun masuk keruangan. "Apakah makan malam sudah siap?" Dia bertanya  
dan meraih tangan Luhan, jari-jari mereka yang saling bertautan membuat Luhan merona dengan warna merah muda cerah dipipinya, kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Ya. Kami akan makan di luar ... " Ibu Sehun mengatakan setelah dia terkekeh keduanya berpegangan tangan.

Sehun melirik tunangannya dan menariknya keluar, matahari masih di langit tetapi ditersembunyi di balik awan putih. Keduanya saling memandang mata mata satu sama lain saat mereka duduk di kursi, angin dingin meniup pelan poni mereka.

Beberapa burung yang bernyanyi lagu-lagu merdu, membuat suasana bahkan lebih indah  
dari yang sudah ada. Jika kata-kata bisa menjelaskan keadaan Luhan saat itu, maka tidak lain adalah sempurna.

Orang tua Sehun segera bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Mereka berbicara tentang pernikahan rencana dan tanggal. "Kita akan membicarakan tanggal sebentar lagi ... "kata Sehun setelah ia melihat Luhan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia tidak ingin menakut-nakuti  
orang tuanya dengan keputusannya. Dia takut mengatakan lebih awal atau nanti.

Dia mempercayakan Sehun untuk memilih tanggal.

Mereka makan makanan mereka sembari membicarakan tentang banyak hal, mereka  
berbagi tawa, itu adalah makan malam yang sempurna untuk Luhan. Dia sangat senang melihat orang tua sehun yang luar biasa.

Waktu berlalu tanpa mereka sadari.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa sayang!" kedua orang tua Sehun meninggalkan meja dan menuju ke dalam setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Luhan. Itu sudah 10:53 malam dan Luhan benar-benar terlambat.

"Mm, Sehun. Aku rasa aku harus pergi." Dia mengatakan kepada Lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki Korea itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Dia berkata dan mengulurkan tangan tangannya kearah Luhan

"Oh, ayolah. Ini tidak terlalu jauh. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. " Luhan mengatakan mengambil langkah mundur dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Lelaki Korea itu hendak protes dan  
menolak tapi Luhan memohon padanya sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela napas lalu berkata ya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu." Sehun berkata dan mencium bibir anak laki-laki itu seluruhnya, menghantarkan sensasi aliran listrik keperutnya. Luhan membalas ciumannya dan kemudian keduanya melepaskan diri.

"Sampai jumpa, Baby." Sehun berkata saat Luhan telah berada di jalan. "Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berkata. "Aku juga mencintaimu. "Luhan berkata dengan imutdan melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di kegelapan.

******innocence taken******

"H-Hei ... Tunggu aku teman-teman!" Lay membuat langkah ceroboh terhadap orang lain yang saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kai menggosok mata saat ia melihat dua Lay yang mendekat  
kepadanya. Merasa pusing ia menjernihkan pandangannya sendiri dengan menyentuh wajah Lay itu.

Mereka berempat sekarang berada di Xuang tetapi mereka pergi ke belakang semak-semak karena tidak ada apapun toilet di sekitar. Dan mobil itu diparkir di sini juga.

"Oh halo Lay, dan Lay ..." kata Kai sambil menunjuk pada kedua bayangan Lay, lalu ia tertawa pendek. 

"Lucu. Kalian berdua diberi nama Lay, dan kalian terlihat sama." Kai berkata kemudian tertawa keras. Lay hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol berada di mobil meminum apa yang tersisa dari botolnya. "Apakah mereka kembar?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Kai tertawa lagi. Kris menghampiri Kai dan menarik rambutnya.

Rasa pusing langsung memenuhi kepalanya. "Y- Ya. Aku sarankan kita berjalan, kecuali kau ingin mati atau apa? "Kris bertanya lalu Chanyeol cegukan. "Ide bagus." Kata lelaki Korea yang jangkung itu sambil menyeringai dan keluar saat ia membuat langkah ceroboh terhadap  
yang lain. Kai mendorong lelaki Cina menjauh dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. K-kita akan j-jalan ... " Dia berusaha untuk berbicara. Alkohol bekerja sempurna pada Kai. "Apakah itu kucing?" Kris bertanya menunjuk anjing besar yang lewat di jalan. Tiga orang lainnya melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh kris. "Apa yang salah denganmu Kris? Itu hanya beruang yang lewat, wah, kau harus pergi ke dokter mata ... " Kai memukul lengan Kris.

"Itu terlihat seperti Harimau menurutku..." Lay berkata sembari berpegangan pada Kris sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kalian semua buta. Itu adalah s-sebuah mobil. "kata Chanyeol dan kemudian  
mendorong Lay menjauh dari Kris.

Mereka berempat sekarang berjalan menyusuri jalan berpegangan satu sama lain  
sedangkan Chanyeol terus cegukan. Kai kemudian mengambil sepotong kertas yang dilipat dari dalam sakunya. "Hei, lihat apa yang aku punya disisni! "Dia berseru memegang itu tinggi-tinggi. Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan mudah dan membukanya, menampilkan debu putih.

"Oh, apa itu tepung?" Chanyeol memintanya dan kemudian mengendus itu semua, sebagian masuk ke dalam hidungnya dengan jangkung itu mulai terbatuk sebagai sedangkan Kai menertawai kebodohannya.

"Siapa yang mau beberapa?" Kai bertanya sembari mebuka kemasan obat-obatan terlarang lainya.

"Berikan padaku!" Lay berlari ke arahnya pertama dan mengambil satu. Dia bersemangat membukanya dan mengendus semuanya seolah-olah itu adalah bunga.

Kris menggeleng. "Ayolah, itu membuatmu melihat bintang-bintang ... "kata Kai dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya sehingga ia dapat mengambil satu juga. "Aku bisa melihat  
bintang juga saat ini, Kai." Kris tertawa menunjuk langit. "Ooh ... Langit tampak luar biasa ..."  
Lay berkomentar saat ia melihat semua warna-warna cerah dari bintang-bintang.

Memang, langit sangat menakjubkan saat ini.

"Ah, lupakan bintang-bintang! Ayo, ambilah satu! "Kai melempar satu ke dada Kris.

Kris melihat selembar kertas yang tidak terlipat secara rapi dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pada akhirnya. Dia membukanya dan mengendus apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Bagus." Kai berkomentar dan mengambil miliknya sendiri sebelum melempar jauh potongan kertas yang telah kosong.

Keempat laki-laki sekarang terus berjalan menyusuri jalan ketika sesosok muncul dari sisi lain  
jalan. Sosok tersebut berjalan dengan memunggungi para laki-laki itu. "Oh, lihat  
itu ... " Kai menunjuk sosok bertubuh ramping itu.

"Pantatnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang ... "Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Ini anak laki-laki sebelumnya." Kris berbisik dan mereka semua menyetujui fakta itu. Mereka dengan mudah mengenali pantatnya. "Dia tampak begitu manis ..." Lay berkata saat mereka berjalan kearah anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey imut!" Kai berteriak pada anak itu yang kemudian menengokkan kepalanya tetapi  
tidak berhenti berjalan. Chanyeol tertawa dengan suaranya yang dalam sehingga kris mengisyaratkan dia untuk tetap tenang.

"Mau pergi kemana, Sayang?" Kai bertanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Deer-face_!" Chanyeol berteriak padanya dan kemudian Lay tertawa. Anak laki-laki berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada laki-laki itu. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sambil terengah-engah, anak laki-laki itu merasakan bahaya dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

"Ya ...!" Kai berlari kearahnya tapi dia tidak sepadan sebagai orang yang mabuk.

Lay berdiri di sana tertawa saat Chanyeol berlari kearah anak laki-laki itu juga. Kris mengguncang tubuh Lay. "Hei, kau akan melewatkan bagian yang terbaik ..." dia memberitahu laki-laki itu dalam bahasa mereka.

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berlari dengan Kris kearah dua teman mereka yang lainnya yang sekarang jauh di semak-semak. "_Deer-face_?" Kai berteriak padanya tapi larinya benar-benar cepat. Mereka melewati sejumlah besar pohon dan kemudian tiba di pantai. "Kita tidak akan menyakitimu, baby! " Kai berkata dengan nada lucu,anak laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri ..." Dia berkata, rasa ketakutan yang teramat besar bisa didengar dari suaranya. Kai juga menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu tidak terlalu baik berbahasa Korea. "Tenanglah, ..." kata Lay dalam bahasa Cina sehingga anak laki-laki itu bisa mengerti. Tapi dia menggeleng dan mulai melarikan diri. Saat ia lakukan, di sisi lain telah berdiri Chanyeol yang  
meraih pergelangan tangannya. Panik mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Tidak!" Luhan berteriak keras. Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan, Chanyeol meletakkan tangan raksasanya di mulut anak laki-laki itu, mencegah dia untuk menjerit lagi. Kai berjalan kearah anak laki-laki itu dengan seringai. "Halo ..." Dia melambaikan tangan dan kemudian mengambil pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Luhan mulai menarik, mendorong mereka pergi tapi  
hanya untuk gagal berulang kali. Teriakannya tidak berguna. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melarikan diri, tapi gagal sekali lagi.

Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya saat dia tersentak keras, suaranya melengking tinggi, hampir seperti wanita. Disela air matanya ia melihat Lay datang kepadanya dan menggunakan jempolnya untuk menyeka air matanya.

"Ayo kita bermain dengannya ..." kata Kai dan memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk datang.

Luhan menggeleng, suara-suara penolakan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi itu semua teredam. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng, mencoba untuk menghalau tangan milik orang asing itu dari wajahnya.

Dia ingin berteriak minta tolong, atau melarikan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin berlari kepada Sehun dan mengatakan padanya sekali lagi bahwa ia mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia?

Ia melihat orang yang mengusap air matanya melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menaruhnya di pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki itu. Dia mengikatnya dengan kasar sehingga luhan terisak karena kesakitan yang luar biasa. Air mata mengalir bak air hujan. Dia memejamkam matanya erat mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka, tapi dia tidak sanggup.

Dia tidak seimbang dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dia mendengar tawa, tawa jahat itu menulikan telinganya. Dia merasa tangan-tangan menggerayangi diseluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Dia membuka matanya karena ia merasakan sentuhan itu dan memutuskan untuk melawan. Dia berteriak sekali lagi. Dia meronta-ronta dan berteriak terus-menerus saat ia dibaringkan di tanah berpasir. "T-tidak ~" Dia berteriak keras saat Kai mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

"K-ku mohon!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menendang-nendang kakinya yang digenggam Chnayeol.

Kris berlutut diatas kepala anak laki-laki itu, membelai dadanya saat Lay berdiri di sana menonton adegan tersebut. "Shh ..." bisik Kai dan menarik ke bawah celana jeans Luhan yang membuatnya berteriak minta tolong.

Kris memegang tangan anak itu di atas kepalanya. Dia menatap wajah cantiknya. Kai tertawa kemudian membelai Paha Luhan.

"Hentikan!" Luhan terus meronta dan berteriak. Keringat muncul di dahinya, jantungnya berdetak maksimal. Pikirannya kacau. Dia sangat ingin melarikan diri saat gambaran tunangannya muncul. Dia berteriak, berharap bahwa calon suami yang sangat ia cintai akan mendengar dan menyelamatkannya. Rasa sakit mendera pikirannya.

Dia ingin Sehun. Dia ingin meneriakkan namanya meminta bantuan, berharap bahwa ia akan mendengar. 

Dia berteriak hingga suaranya berubah menjadi serak. Ini semua terlalu banyak untuknya. Dia mencoba melawan lebih keras lagi saat tetes air mata lolos dari matanya, mengalir satu per satu, seperti hujan lebat yang tidak berniat untuk reda.

****** TBC ******

(You can read the original story by FuturisticxLover author here : www. asianfanfics story /view /540958 /1 /innocence-taken-angst- romance-luhan- kris-hunhan-krishan , please subscribe and upvote for the story, thank you guys)

Thank you for the nice readers : D

DeerIAM

Delu4Selu

cupcupcuphie12

exonoona

Kitty-Boem98

A/N : Terimaksih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin buat baca. Maaf buat typo and kata2 terjemahan yang mungkin terdengar kaku. Sekali lagi aku masih belajar dalam mentranslate ^^. Jadi mohon kritk dan sarannya ya reader / chingudeul? Next chapter mungkin agak lama mengingat tugas kuliah aku yang udah numpuk banyak banget, tapi aku usahain buat fast update. Dan itu semua tergantung seberapa antusias reader yang merivew. Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**Innocence Taken**

**(Kesucian yang Direnggut)**

**Original story by : FuturisticxLover**

**Translator : Windeer Fixiaolu**

**Characters :**

**Main** : Luhan, Sehun, Kris.

**Side** : Kai, Chanyeol, Lay, the characters' families, and some EXO members

**Warning** : **Rate M** buat adegan dewasa, **YAOI/BL/Boy x Boy** , adegan kekerasan Dll. Kalau belom cukup umur, atau enggak suka harap jangan di baca. No bash.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything about this story. I just try to translate it into indonesian, with my poor english language. This story actually belong to **FuturisticxLover **on AFF. Once again, I just the Translator of this story. Thank you and happy reading guys!

**WARNING RAPE SCENE**

****** innocence taken *****

Dua macam rasa sakit tengah dialami oleh tubuh anak laki-laki cina yang malang itu.

Salah satunya adalah rasa sakit fisik; cengkeraman yang erat dan kasar membuatnya tetap terlentang di tanah, tidak membiarkannya bergerak satu incipun, ikatan kuat membungkam mulutnya membuatnya tak mampu bersuara, ikatan itu meredam jeritan dan tangisannya untuk meminta tolong.

Rasa sakit lain ia rasakan bahkan bisa disebut lebih buruk; sakit psikis, fakta bahwa perasaannya menolak penyiksaan itu, memikirkan bahwa ia tengah diperkosa dan dijadikan pemuas nafsu pribadi oleh orang asing yang sepenuhnya tidak dia ketahui, memikirkan tentang tunangannya Sehun dan apa yang ia akan katakan dan lakukan mengenai hal ini - semuanya pemikiran itu sungguh membuatnya ketakutan.

Merasa jijik dan takut kepada empat pria mabuk yang tak bertanggung jawab, Luhan menjerit hingga membuat suaranya parau. Dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol menahan perlawanannya dengan memegang tangannya ke atas kepalanya, yang menyakitkan. Luhan menutup matanya rapat mencoba berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya hanya untuk mendapatkan tamparan di pipi dari Lay yang mengertakkan gigi karena jengkel. 

Kai melirik Lay sebelum dengan gerakan kasar membelai paha bagian dalam Luhan hingga kini mengekspos kulit putih susunya. Menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, Luhan mencoba memberontak dengan menendang apa yang ada di depannya, Seluruh jiwanya terbakar, ia merasa putus asa, ia sungguh tidak ingin mengalami hal ini.

Kris hanya duduk di samping sana melihat adegan di depannya, matanya hanya berkeliaran dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Dia melihat Chanyeol tertawa sedikit pada anak malang yang kemeja sekarang telah disobek oleh Lay sementara Kai sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk melebarkan kaki anak Laki-laki itu. Dengan kekuatan penuh, sekali hentak Kai berhasil melebarkan kaki anak itu setelah merobek celana berbahan murah tersebut.

Kris berkedip, mendengar jeritan ketakutan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak laki-laki itu. 

Seringai jahat tampak di wajah Kai. Dia menjilat bibirnya sebelum melepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri dengan terburu-buru, karena merasa kejantanannya sendiri mengeras, berkedut tidak sabar. Dia menatap Lay yang balik menatapnya, kemudian kearah anak yang berada dbawahnya yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari meneriakkan kata-kata yang teredam agar kai melepaskannya.

"J-jangan!" Luhan masih mencoba berteriak dengan keras, berusaha agar berhasil lepas. 

Mengerutkan bibirnya, Kris memiliki prasangka buruk tentang hal ini. Dia mungkin secara mengerikan mabuk, tapi dia tidak gila atau cukup bodoh untuk memperkosa seseorang, meskipun ia menyadari bahwa anak itu benar-benar menarik dan manis. Hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk menghentikan Kai, menghentikan semua orang untuk melakukan hal ini terhadap anak malang itu.

Pikirannya terlempar jauh saat mendengarkan lengkingan jeritan Luhan, panjang dan  
terdengar menyakitkan, di gendang telingamu. Hati Kris terluka ketika mendengarnya, Ia perlahan-lahan mengarahkan pandangan matanya kesana hanya untuk melihat Kai dengan kasar memasuki Lubang perawan Luhan yang ketat.

Matanya membelalak karena rasa kaget dan sakit, Luhan mulai berteriak setelah ia merasa kejantanan Kai melesak jauh didalam lubangnya, mengambil semua ruang yang tersisa. Rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa tidak mampu ditahan anak muda itu.

Tetes air mata mengalir turun di pipinya, melewati rahang dan berakhir pada lehernya, ia merasa  
seluruh tubuhnya terbelah dua secara paksa.

Sebuah erangan rendah lolos dari mulut Kai sehingga Lay memutuskan untuk menutup mulut Luhan pada akhirnya. Ikatan itu tidak benar-benar membantu lagi karena tangisannya bahkan menjadi lebih keras sekarang.

Kris merinding saat Kai secara brutal mulai menusukkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang anak itu sambil memegang kakinya yang mengangkang tengah menendang-nendang kecil. Luhan terengah-engah, tenggorokannya terlalu sakit karena telah banyak menjerit tadi. Kai tetap bergerak, lubang anak laki-laki terlalu erat mencengkeram miliknya. Desahan keluar dari mulut kai, ia mempercepat tusukannya, mengejar kebutuhannya akan kenikmatan.

Luhan mengatupkan erat matanya menarik nafas tersengal-sengal, dan kemudian berteriak kesakitan kemudian karena ia merasa Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan atasnya. Rasa sakit ia rasakan itu tidak kunjung hilang, rasanya masih sama, tidak berkurang tapi malah bertambah.

Itu semua terlalu banyak, rasa shock yang dialami terlalu banyak baginya, ia tidak dapat bertahan terhadap itu semua. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, seseorang yang akan menolongnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah atau kepada Sehun. Ya, ia ingin lari kepada Sehun dan memeluknya erat, berkali-kali mengatakan betapa dia mencintainya.

Tidak berniat untuk berhenti berteriak, Luhan berhasil berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghalau air matanya, ia melihat pria di atasnya yang sekarang sedang mengentakkan miliknya ke dalam dirinya, menghancurkannya hingga menjadi berkeping-keping oleh semua perlakuan yang ia perbuat kepadanya. Gemetar dalam rasa kesakitan dan ketakutan, Luhan berhasil -entah bagaimana- menggelengkan kepalanya memohon belas kasihan yang pada akhirnya tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Kai melanjutkan tusukannya, melirik Kris yang menganga menatap semuanya. 

Chanyeol tertawa, alkohol tidak pernah lepas dari sisinya, Kai melihat ke arah Luhan dan menyeringai, menunjukkan giginya karena ia merasakan cairan familiar menggenang di sekitar perutnya. Rasa sakit dia berikan ke Luhan ada di sana, tapi sekarang nampak memudar, meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang kelelahan untuk berteriak lagi, untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya ia hanya mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan, ia merasa seperti tubuhnya sedang di potong-potong kemudian dibakar.

Kai mendesah sekali lagi dengan keras merasa bahwa spermanya sekarang mengisi lubang Luhan. Terengah-engah, Lelaki tan itu menarik keluar kejantanannya perlahan-lahan dan tertawa melihat sekitar untuk memeriksa kalau ada yang melihat mereka.

Luhan terengah saat ia merasa kosong, tidak begitu lama setelah itu, pria yang menutup mulutnya, berada diatasnya mengambil alih tempat Kai. Mata Luhan melebar shock dan sebelum ia bisa protes, dia merasa pria itu menusuk kejantanannya kelubang luhan dalam sekali hentak.

Sebuah jeritan parau lolos darii mulut Luhan sebagai sebab rasa sakit yang diawal belum sepenuhnya hilang. Mengapa dia? Mengapa harus menjadi takdirnya untuk diperlakukan seperti ini? Dia tidak selayaknya diperlakukan seperti ini sama sekali. Dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama tunangannya, tidak bisakah dia mewujudkan impiannya itu?

Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan situasi mengerikan yang dialaminya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, pikirannya shock, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ia tidak sanggup lagi.

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Lay saat ia merasa kejantanannya mendorong masuk sperma Kai yang berada di dalam lubang Luhan. Dia mulai bergerak perlahan sambil memegangi pinggul Luhan, menyodok keluar masuk ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya sambil mengertakkan giginya, menggunakan kekuatan lebih dari sebelumnya sementara anak laki-laki di bawahnya menahan sakit.

Kris menatap Kai yang membenarkan celana _jins-_nya dan kemudian menuju tepi pantai untuk mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Kris mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol. Kai kekanak-kanakan dan benar-benar sembrono, Lay benar-benar mabuk dan diluar kendali saat ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Kris berharap Chanyeol untuk lebih bijaksana dari sahabatnya, Kai.

Lelaki Korea yang jangkung melepaskan Lengan Luhan yang jatuh terkulai lemas, perlahan mencengkeram pasir mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sepertinya tak kunjung reda.

Dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun, energinya terlalu banyak digunakan secara berlebihan. Dia hampir tidak mengingat dimana nama tempat dia tinggal. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan itu, menggosok matanya saat Kai datang kepadanya dan memberi paket terakhir dari obat yang ada dalam sakunya. "A-Ambil saja ..." Kai menyeringai dan menarik tangan Kris dan menaruh lipatan kertan dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kris merasa membutuhkan itu dan ia membukanya, menghirup semua yang ada dengan penuh semangat agar dapat melarikan diri ini seluruh situasi ini. Kai tertawa padanya sebelum melirik Lay yang mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari tubuh Luhan yang terlihat seperti tak bernyawa dan menembakan semua spermanya ke wajah dan dada anak laki-laki itu.

Kris terkesiap, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri pada akhirnya dan menghentikan segala sesuatu yang telah mereka perbuat

Alkohol dan obat yang bercampur dalam tubuhnya membuatnya limbung ke pasir, menyerang kepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing. Dia tidak sanggup, ia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan menggigil dan berbaring disana, rahangnya gemetar. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, mengedipkan matanya, kepalanya berputar – pusing setengah mati. Dia berdoa pada tuhan agar semua ini segera berakhir. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon. Lelaki korea tinggi itu membelai pipinya dan menyeka air matanya sebelum memposisikan dirinya di antara kakinya dan melucuti celana _jeans_-nya.

Luhan gemetar ketakutan. "T-To-Tolong ... J-jangan ... "Dia berhasil mengucapkannya lirih dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol tampaknya tidak peduli sedikit pun. Meremas penis kecil Luhan, ia mendorong kejantanannya dalam hole-Luhan yang sekarang telah "mati" rasa. Sambil terengah-engah karena tenggorokan yang sakit, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang agak besar memasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar saat ia menatap sekitar. Ia berteriak, kemudian menyesali apa yang dilakukannya karena tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, mempercepat irama tusukannya sembari mendesah, ia menutup matanya menikmati. "J-jangan ..." Luhan berbicara sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa sanggup menahannya lagi kali ini. Menjerit keras kesakitan, ia merasa Chanyeol semakin dalam menusuknya kali ini. Dia menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"_Fuck_. Dia begitu nikmat ... " Lelaki Korea itu berkata dan mendapat aggukan dari Kai dan Lay yang telah mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Menangis, Luhan tersedak karena kurangnya udara di paru-parunya. Tiap tusukan, dia terengah-engah.

Bulan purnama terlihat,bahkan tidak satu pun awan di langit. Tidak peduli seberapa indah dunia itu, kehidupan di dalamnya dapat selalu mengerikan. Luhan sekarang tahu bahwa hidup sangat egois, tak berbelas kasihan, dan tidak terduga.

Terengah-engah, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa satu titik dalam dirinya disentuh, membuatnya menjerit. Tanpa henti matanya terus dibanjiri air mata. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan fokus lagi, semuanya kabur.

Dia hanya berteriak seolah-olah jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya karena sakit teramat sangat. 

Luhan merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari lubangnya saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Pria di atas Luhan menusuk lubangnya lebih brutal lagi saat ia menundukan kepalanya dan melihat kejantanannya tengah berlumuran darah. Menyeringai, ia mendongak untuk melihat perpaduah wajah anak laki-laki cina yang menangis sembari menjerit parau.

Chanyeol menarik keluar kejantanannya dan membelainya, setelah memenuhi luhan dengan spermanya. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang memerah karena menangis. Rambut Luhan berantakan, pipinya penuh dengan lelehan air mata, bibir terbuka menghirup udara secara cepat sehingga suaranya yang serak bisa terdengar. Tubuhnya berbaring disana, tak bergerak, merasakan dinginnya permukaan alas tempatnya berbaring.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sekarang ia belum mati. 

Chanyeol membenarkan letak _jins_-nya sebelum berdiri untuk menarik retsletingnya. Dia menatap Kai yang berbaring di tanah yang merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri dengan Lay sampingnya meminum botol terakhir dari alkohol yang ia bagi bersama. Kris ada di sana juga, berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh tertidur karena ia merasa alkohol dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk tidur.

Semuanya terpuaskan - kecuali Kris yang tidak melakukan apapun, mereka kembali ke rumah tidak peduli tentang anak laki-laki yang ditinggalkan di pantai dalam keadaan pingsan dengan air mata dimatanya.

*****Innocence Taken *****

Zuilang - kakak Luhan bangun pukul 7 pagi. Menggosok matanya yang mengantuk, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dengan menguap pelan. Memakai bajunya, dia pergi kearah ruang tamu dan melihat sekeliling merasa sedikit hening dan dingin.

Setiap pagi, Luhan akan bangun beberapa menit sebelum dirinya dan menyalakan pemanas kecil mereka di ruang tamu. Berpikir kalau anak itu ketiduran, dia mengangkat bahu dan menyalakan pemanas. Dia pergi ke ruangan lain, kamar tidur Luhan.

Dia membuka pintu kayu, melihat ke dalam dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, dia memutar bola matanya ketika melihat kamar dalam keadaan kosong.

"Anak sialan itu menginap di rumah Sehun. "Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan. Kembali ke ruang tamu, ia memenekan nomor Sehun dan bersiap untuk memarahi keduanya.

_Bip_. Kemudian _bip_ lain, diikuti oleh _bip_ ketiga menyebabkan Zuilang naik darah. Akhirnya, _bip_ berhenti dan telepon tersambung ke Sehun.

"Y-ya?" Nada mengantuk diseberang terdengar di telinganya. "Selamat pagi, Sehun. Bisakah bangunkan Putri Tidurbangun tidur disampingmu dan katakan padanya untuk pulang ke rumah segera? "Dia bertanya pada Sehun yang jelas bingung maksud semua ini. Berusaha berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina, Sehun menjawabnya "Apa maksudnya Putri tidur?" Dia bangun dalam posisi duduk dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sampingnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali bantalnya. "Dan sejak kapan Aku suka gadis karena kau bilang 'dia' dan - ... " ucapan Sehun kemudian terhenti:

(A/N :Zuilang menyebut Dia-Luhan "her")

"Jangan berpura-pura Sehun, tidak bisakan kau menahan hormonmu sedikit saja sampai pernikahan? "

Mengerjap, Sehun menggeleng karena bingung. "Apa?" Tanyanya. Apa dia berbicara tentang Luhan?

Jelas merasa bahwa Lelaki itu bingung, Zuilang menjelaskan pada akhirnya: "Luhan. Bangunkan dia dan katakan padanya untuk kembali pulang. Wah, kalian berdua harusnya malu pada diri kalian sendiri ... "

Apa? Luhan? Sehun masih mengingat baik tadi malam, anak itu pulang ke rumah. "Tapi ... Dia pulang ke rumah setelah makan malam, dia tidak ada di sini. " Dia berkata sejujurnya, merasa juga khawatir. Zuilang memutar bola matanya saat mendesah sarkastik; jelas ia tidak percaya atas apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Wanita itu yakin.

"Well, dia tidak ada di rumah, Sehun. Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." Dia berseru, menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan jengkel. Zuilang selalu seperti itu, sulit untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, di mana dia?" Sehun berteriak tiba-tiba dan melompat dari tempat tidur yang berantakan. Kakak Luhanmendesah pelan saat detik setelah mendengar suara diseberang sambungan, dia menduga itu adalah Ayah Sehun saat pria itu berbicara Korea.

"Sehun, Kau baru saja bangun? Nak kau terlambat untuk bekerja ... "

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun polos dan kemudian melihat jam yang berada di dinding ruang tamu. "Oh, aku terlambat!" Dia berseru dan akhirnya Zuilang mendapat perhatian juga:  
"Apa Luhan punya teman? Coba cek dan aku akan meneleponmu beberapa menit lagi ..." Sehun berbicara dalam bahasa Cina kepada wanita di seberang sambungan. Setelah ia mengakhiri percakapan, Zuilang menghela nafas hari itu dan bergumam sesuatu tentang bagaimana hari berubah menjadi buruk sejak kejadian pagi ini.

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan memakai sepatunya sebelum keluar rumah dan menapaki jalanan. Dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya yang tertutupi syal yang dikenakannya, Zuilang  
menoleh ke kanan kiri jalan sampai dia melihat pria tua yang tinggal di samping rumahnya.

Namanya Ruoyong dan dia adalah tetangga baik yang suka membantu Zuilang dan Luhan. "Oh, Ruoyong!" Dia memanggilnya kemudian pria itu tersenyum ketika ia melihatnya. Lelaki tua itu datang mendekatinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Selamat pagi." Dia  
menyapa dengan sopan. "Dan kau juga. Um, Luhan hilang, bisakah kau mencarinya disekitar? "Zuilang bertanya berpura-pura khawatir tentang adik laki-lakinya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak merasa peduli meskipun ia adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Senyum di wajah orang itu segera terganti dengan kerutan dikening. Pria yang sedang bingung sekarang itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum ia bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, Zuilang memohon "Tolong ..." Dia berkata dengan suara lembut. Ruoyong menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi keseberang jalan mencari seseorang yang melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan.

*******Innocence Taken******

Kris bangun sembari menguap panjang dan mengucek matanya sedikit. Dia tertidur lelap di ranjang _king-size_ miliknya sejak tadi malam. Dia dan yang lain pulang kerumah mereka lewat tengah malam dan Kris segera tidur setelah kepalanya bertemu dengan bantal. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan berguling di tempat tidur, Kris tiba-tiba merasakan serangan sakit kepala yang dahsyat. Dia menutup matanya erat, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dalam ruangan.

Mengerang sambil menggosok matanya, Kris bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya -Ia melihat sekitarnya kebingungan. Lelaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat tidak mengingat kejadian dari tadi malam. Mengangkat bahu, ia bangun dan menuju balkon, merasa pengap karena kamar tidur sekarang berbau alkohol.

Udara segar mengisi lubang hidungnya saat ia bernafas membuatnya meresa lebih baik. Otaknya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, tapi lelaki itu tidak bisa mengenali apapun. Dia tahu hal itu, ada sesuatu yang ia seharusnya ingat- tapi tidak ada cara yang bisa membuatnya mengingat kembali.

Dia akan menutup matanya perlahan ketika kemudian seorang pria berusia 60 tahunan sedang melewati jalan menanyakan kepada warga desa tentang seseorang. "_Nihao_, saya sedang mencari anak laki-laki setinggi ini... "kata pria itu dan mengulurkan tangan keatas kepalanya untuk mengukur ketinggian. "Dia punya warna rambut rambut pirang, ramping ... " Dia kemudian menjelaskan sedikit tapi warga lain menggeleng meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melihat anak laki-laki yang dimaksud.

Kris berkedip. Sekali. Dia melihat ke bawah dari balkon tinggi agar dapat melihat lebih jelas orang itu. Tidak, orang itu tidak dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu sekarang menghampiri seorang wanita di jalan. "Permisi, apa kau melihat anak laki-laki setinggi ini dengan rambut pirang, dan berperawakan seperti gadis? Dia hilang. " Lelaki tua itu mencoba menjelaskan kepada wanita itu namun hanya mendapatkan gelengan. "Tidak, aku tidak tau. Maaf. " Dia berkata dan meminta maaf sebelum meninggalkan pria itu.

Dari sini, Kris memahami bahwa ada anak laki-laki hilang. Sekali lagi, ia mengerjap. Kata 'anak laki-laki' yang sederhana terdengar begitu familiar dan penting, nyaris spesial. Dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Orang yang mencari keberadaan anak laki-laki itu mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya  
ketika ia melihat Kris berada di balkon. "Anak muda, kau melihat anak laki-laki dengan perawakan seperti gadis. Dia hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Tolong. Dia berambut pirang dan tinggi sekian. " Orang itumencoba untuk menggambarkan anak laki-laki yang ia cari kepada Kris yang hanya menatap pada pria itu, tercengang mendengar seluruh ucapannya.

Kris menautkan alisnya. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan membuat rahangnya melebar. Tentu saja; anak tadi malam. Pikiran Kris dipenuhi dengan kenangan dan kilas balik dari kenangan mengerikan tadi malam. Dia memejamkan matanya erat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak lagi mendengar panggilan dari pria yang mencari anak itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh kembali sana, dia seharusnya menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh yang tumbuh dalam sebuah keluarga bangsawan dan kaya, dia harusnya menghentikan teman-temannya memperkosa anak malang yang terus memohon kepada mereka untuk melepaskannya.

Jeritan dan teriakan minta tolong terngiang di telinga Kris, seolah-olah anak laki-laki itu berada di sini - di sampingnya, menangis dan gemetar ketakutan nyaris seperti orang gila.

Kenapa dia tidak menghentikan temannya yang biang onar dan kekanak-kanakan? Mengapa dia tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan mereka? Kris hanya tidak bisa lagi percaya pada diri sendiri, untuk apa yang telah lakukan. Dia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Takut. Bagaimana jika ia ditahan di penjara karena hal ini.

Tentunya karena kejahatan memperkosa, bukan begitu?

Kris gemetar. Dia menatap orang yang terus bertanya disekeliling jalansampai ia lenyap dari pandangan Kris. Kris menggigit bibirnya dan kembali ke kamarnya, kini aroma alkohol  
mengisi lubang hidungnya saat ia mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara mencoba untuk menghalau bau yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dia secara diam-diam berbicara dirinya sendiri, memijat pelipisnya sambil berjalan mengitari ruangan megahnya. "Wu Yifan apa yang telah kau lakukan? "Dia berteriak dan melempar semua benda dihadapannya, dia bahkan tidak  
memperhatikan apakah benda itu penting atau tidak. Dia shock berat, nyaris gila. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak menyentuh anak itu, tapi ia berada disana - dengan yang lainnya.

Dia terengah-engah. Air matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh menetes. Kris jarang menangis, hampir tidak pernah, tapi sekarang adalah saat-saat ketika ada alasan untuk menangis, bahkan meskipun itu tidak akan dapat mengubah apa pun, hal yang tidak akan dapat menghapus kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Kenyataan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menjauh dari alkohol. Dia bergegas menuruni tangga kemudian dihentikan oleh ibunya. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Sayang. Ini masih terlalu pagi?" Dia bertanya pada putranya. "Um, aku akan pergi kerumah Lay ..." Kris buru-buru mengatakannya sebelum menghilang keluar dari rumah ketika kakinya menuntunnya langsung menuju ke rumah Lay. Kakinya dan tangannya gemetaran - Kris memencet bel dan menunggu beberapa detik hingga pelayan Lay membuka pintu.

"Oh, halo Tuan muda Wu, Tuan muda Yixing berada di lantai atas tidur-... "Pelayan berbicara tapi Kris buru-buru mengatakan bahwa ia perlu menemui anak itu hingga pada akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Kris berlari ke lantai atas seolah-olah itu rumahnya sendiri. Dia  
pikir bahwa ia akan pingsan karena pusing menyerang kepalanya. Dia membuka pintu kamar Lay tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu dan menyeka air matanya yang mengering.

Ia menatap lelaki yang kini tidur nyenyak di tempat tidur. Kris dapat mencium kamarnya yang berbau alkohol juga. Mennghalau jauh keadaan, Kris menghampiri lelaki itu ketika kenangan traumatis mengisi kepalanya. Lay yang membuat anak laki-laki malang tidak bersalah itu terus menangis. Sekali lagi, jeritan ketakutan memenuhi telinganya sehingga ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Lay untuk membangunkannya.

"Lay!" Dia memanggil lalu menepuk bahunya. "Bangun, _man!_ " Dia mendesis dan menepuk punggungnya. "Lay!" Dia memanggil namanya sekali lagi dan akhirnya laki-laki itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Lay memejamkan matanya erat - mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dari sinar matahari sampai kemudian ia membukanya dan menatap Kris. Merenggangkan tubuhnya, Lay dengan bingung memiringkan kepalanya kepalanya kearah lelaki yang lebih tinggi mencoba berpikir alasan mengapa dia ada di sini, di kamarnya, saat ini.

"Um, apa masalah apa Kris?" Dia bertanya danmemposisiskan dirinya untuk duduk,  
matanya sedikit menutup, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. "Ada masalah apa?" Kris membentaknya. "Anak laki-laki yang tadi malam! Mereka mencarinya di seluruh desa, Lay! Bagaimana kalau anak itu benar-benar terluka atau semacamnya! Bagaimana jika ia membuat kita dalam masalah besar, melaporkan pada polisi atau semacamnya? Kita akan berada di  
penjara karena ini! Kita telah memperkosanya! Kita telah MEMPERKOSANYA! "Kris berteriak pada lelaki setengah mengantuk itu yang kemudian dengan segera tersadar lalu menatap Kris yang mulai mengguncang bahunya kasar.

"Tidak" Dia kemudian berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris kembali menatap Lay yang matanya melebar saat Kris berteriak padanya. "Kau memperkosanya!" Dia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan dirinya sendiri dan menunjuk kearah dada Lay dengan jarinya. "Kau memperkosanya, Lay! Kau, Chanyeol dan Kai! " Dia berteriak dan berjalan disekitar ruangan dengan nafas memburu. Debaran jantungnya menggila. Nampaknya waktu berputar sangat cepat, dan detik-detik dihitung sebagaimana ketukan para polisi di pintu rumah mereka.

Lay tertawa. "Kris, kau berada disana juga dengan kami. Kau MEMBANTU kami  
menangkapnya, ingat? Itu membuatmu juga ikut bertanggung jawab. Jika kau begitu pintar, kau seharusnya telah menghentikan kami! " Lay berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya, menatap kembali pada Kris.

"Aku mabuk! Kau mabuk! Tapi Aku masih lebih waras darimu jadi aku tidak menyentuhnya, kau yang melakukannya! " Kris berteriak pada temannya yang kemudian  
berdiri dan berjingkat menyamai tinggi, lalu mulai berdebat. "Siapa yang akan percaya padamu Kris? Kau di sana, anak itu mungkin mengarang kebohongan atau semacamnya dan kau juga akan berada di penjara pada akhirnya!" seru Lay.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu padanya!" Kris membela diri.

"Jadi apa? Intinya adalah: kau di sana, kau seharusnya untuk menghentikan  
kami! " kata Lay dan mulai memakai beberapa pakaian baru. Lay tampak tak terlalu peduli - Kris melihat. "Mengapa harus aku menghentikanmu? Aku juga mabuk seperti kalian semua. Apa kau tidak punya otak? Apakah kau tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum kau menarik melepas celanamu? " Kris terus berteriak pada temannya yang selesai berpakaian sambil mendengarkan Kris.

Lelaki cina yang lebih tinggi mengusap rambutnya kasar dan memejamkan erat matanya sebelum membukanya lagi. Dia tidak percaya atas apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Dia mengusap wajahnya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Apakan anak laki-laki itu baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka menemukannya di pantai?

"Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja ..." Kris bergumam pada dirinya sendiri meskipun  
ia tahu bahwa anak itu mungkin terluka parah atau tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dengar, kita tidak akan mendapat masalah jadi jangan khawatir! "Lay menepuk punggungnya lalu Kris menepis kasar tangannya disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lelaki Cina yang lebih tinggi itu pergi ke jalanan, mencoba untuk berpikir. Dia juga terlibat. Dia membantu yang lainnya melakukan kejahatan dan mungkin akan dibayarnya dengan mendekam bertahun-tahun dipenjara.

Dia tidak percaya kalau dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Menghela nafas panjang ia kembali ke rumahnya berharap apa yang dikatakan Lay akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia men-_dial_ nomor Chanyeol, menyesal atas tindakannya karena ia merasa sangat kecewa pada Chanyeol yang berperilaku seperti anak-anak.

Chanyeol menjawab segera setelah ia mendengar dering telepon. Dia telah selesai sarapan. "Hey Kris ..." Dia menyapanya dengan sedih, suaranya lirih. "Chanyeol ..." Kris mulai  
berbicara sebelum dihentikan, "Apakah dia telah kembali ke rumah? Apakah kau berpikir dia baik-baik saja, Kris? Jika aku melihat mobil polisi, aku rasa aku pasti mati! " Chanyeol berbicara dengan cepat di seberang sambungan. Kris mendesah; setidak-tidaknya ada seseorang yang merasa khawatir, seperti dirinya, tidak seperti Lay yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Orang-orang sedang mencarinya, Yeol. " Kris berkata, sedikit nada kekhawatiran bisa terdengar dari suaranya. Dia takut, takut bahwa seseorang mungkin mendengar percakapan mereka, sehingga ia bersembunyi di belakang rumah di mana tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah bilang Lay tapi dia tidak benar-benar tertarik. Dia mengatakan  
bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ... " Kris berbicara ketika mendengar Chanyeol tetap diam.

Apakah ia menyesalinya?

"Chanyeol-" Kris memulai kemudian dipotong: "Ya Tuhan, Kris kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mengkhawatirkannya! Baik untukku sendiri dan juga untuk anak itu! Aku tidak percaya aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Aku ... Maksudku, aku tahu seks dan pelacur tapi ini berbeda! Aku tidak mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya! "

Isakan-isakan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang berat. Kris menelan ludah. Dia memejamkan mata saat merasakan air matanya lolos. "Bagaimana dengan Kai?" Tanya Kris. Dia tahu bahwa Kai tidak akan melakukan yang lebih baik daripada Lay.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Lelaki Korea itu mulai berbicara: "Ketika aku mencoba mengatakan kepadanya, dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang anak itu. "

Kris menutup matanya - seperti yang ia bayangkan. Kai selalu seperti itu. "Aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjelaskan padanya sampai ingatannya kembali. Dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran." Chanyeol berkata dan terisak sekali lagi, lalu mendengus. "Aku sangat takut. Dan maaf. "Kata Chanyeol dan berharap bahwa semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Dia sangat ingin melupakannya - tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya, Yeol. Hubungi aku jika Kai memiliki rencana atau sesuatu semacamnya... " kata Kris setelah beberapa saat hening dan kemudian menekan tombol "End Call" di telepon. Dia menghela napas.

Chanyeol di satu sisi kemudian dipanggil oleh Kai di ruang tamu. Dia perlahan-lahan melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Kai berada pada sofa besar. "Haruskah kita memanggil mereka supaya kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu?" Kai bertanya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu kemudian meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Panic menjalari seluruh tubuhnya sejak pagi ini.

Dia mendengar Kai men-_dial _nomor Lay lalu menyuruhnya dan Kris datang. Dia  
tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia merasa begitu kejam terhadap anak laki-laki malang yang terbaring di sana mungkin merasakan sakit antara hidup dan mati. Chanyeol tahu, dia tidak memberi belas kasihan kepada anak itu, meskipun anak itu telah memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk berhenti.

Jeritan menghantui pikirannya, seolah-olah anak itu berada di sini, mengikutinya seperti hantu dimanapun Chanyeol pergi - berteriak seperti tadi malam, mengingatkannya atas kejahatan yang telah dia lakukan.

******Innocence Taken*******

Luhan masih berada di tempat yang sama. Tidak bergerak tapi terbangun, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Pikirannya kacau dan sakit. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa- tapi ia masih bisa merasakan setiap tempat yang disentuh dengan jelas, sebagai saksi apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia kedinginan, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan lagi dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti orang mati dengan pikiran yang seutuhnya sadar. Dia ingin setidaknya ia bisa mati sehingga ia tidak harus hidup melalui serangkaian penderitaan yang menghujamnya seperti belati. Dia hidup hanya untuk tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kesengsaraan.

Dia bisa mendengar deburan ombak, dan kicauan burung. Luhan seperti burung-burung, bahagia dan ceria, dia bisa menyanyi sepanjang hari. Sekarang, dia nampak berbeda, robek dan terpotong kecil-kecil seperti kertas. Kotor dan terbuang. Dia tidak suci dan polos lagi, tidak seperti burung-burung kecil.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak tahu waktu atau tanggal saat itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat namanya.

Kembali di kejauhan, Luhan bisa mendengar suara wanita menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lebih seperti bersenandung melodi lagu. Wanita itu berada di dekat Luhan, tapi dia tidak melihat anak laki-laki itu. Dia mengumpulkan beberapa kerang di dekat laut – dipasir, ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat anak itu - terkejut, dia sedikit mendekat kearah tubuh yang tak bergerak itu, penasaran jika itu adalah mayat.

Dia tersentak. Anak itu masih hidup, dia berlari ke arahnya dan berlutut, matanya melebar antara shock dan khawatir terhadap anak itu. "O-Oh tuhanku!" Dia berbicara. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sayang?" Dia bertanya pada anak laki-laki yang tak berbicara itu tapi  
hanya berbaring di sampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? " Dia bertanya pada anak itu dan membelai rambutnya ketika dia melihat jejak aliran darah yang mengalir di antara kakinya dimana bagian pribadinya hanya ditutupi dengan beberapa kain yang tersisa dari kemarin malam.

"Ya Tuhan. Anak laki-laki yang malang, Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? "Dia bertanya sungguh khawatir dan mengguncang lengannya perlahan, dan dengan jelas melihat goresan pada kulitnya juga. Luhan melihat melalui matanya yang setengah terbuka. Dia memandang wanita itu dan membuka mulutnya - tapi tidak ada yang keluar. "Ya?" wanita itu bertanya, mencoba untuk menguatkannya.

"Haa ... U-Uhh ..." Luhan berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan setengah kesadarannya.

Tidak ada. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Itu semua tidak berguna.

"Jangan dipikirkan! Aku akan menelepon ambulans segera! Dan polisi ... "Wanita itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan telepon dari sakunya sebelum men-_dial_ nomor.

Dia jelas mengerti bahwa Luhan diperkosa. Ambulans sampai di sana 20 menit kemudian bersamaan dengan polisi. Polisi mulai menyelidiki TKP saat wanita itu masuk  
ambulans dengan Luhan. Mereka memberi anak laki-laki itu sebuah inhalator oksigen  
yang sedikit menenangkannya.

*******Innocence Taken*******

Kris keluar dari rumahnya semenjak Kai meminta dirinya dan Lay untuk datang dan bertemu Lelaki Korea itu sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi. Kris tahu bahwa pergi ke sana hanya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa selain adu argumen. Dia menghela napas dan memikirkan Luhan lagi. Apakah pria tua itu telah menemukannya?

Dengan perlahan dan malas, ia mengirim pesan kepada Lay, menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Menunggu beberapa menit rasanya seperti sangat lama.

Apa yang akan Kai rencanakan? Kris tahu bahwa jalan keluar dari semua ini  
tidak ada. Mereka melakukan kejahatan dan mereka semua harus pergi ke penjara.

Lay akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke arah Kris. Ketika mereka sampai di  
Mobil Kris, bunyi sirine ambulans menyadarkan mereka.

Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia takut sekali. Dengan mata melebar, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain setelah mereka melihat ambulan berada di jalan, menuju kota.

Mereka tahu.

Korban mereka yang malang ada di dalam.

**TBC**

(You can read the original story by FuturisticxLover author here : www. asianfanfics story /view /540958 /1 /innocence-taken-angst- romance-luhan- kris-hunhan-krishan , please subscribe and upvote for the story, thank you guys)

Thank you so much for the nice readers : D

Jung Eunhee

SMK

cupcupcuphie12

Lisnana1

LuluHD

DeerIAM

Delu4Selu

exonoona

Kitty-Boem98

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian buat meriview,

Review kalian berharga banget buat aku : D

**A/N : ** Hallo readers? Gimana chapter 2 kali ini? Semoga bahasanya nggak semakin berantakan ya?Maaf Typo karena aku belom sempat mengedit ulang. Mengenai FF ini aku sendiri kurang begitu yakin mengenai main pairnya KRISHAN atau HUNHAN mengingat FF ini sendiri aslinya masih ONGOING , jadi segala kemungkinan masih bisa terjadi. Oh ya, sedikit cerita (kalau kalian mau dengar) aku juga mau terjemahin satu FF lagi, pairnya HUNHAN/ KAILU (tapi sekali lagi jangan tanya main pair ya? Karena ff yang satu ini juga masih ONGOING, FF yang aku terjemahin gak akan jauh2 dari HUNHAN kok, tenang aja) , genrenya Angst/Romance (masih tetep genre favorit),, hmmm ,,, maaf buat sesi obrolan saya yang panjang, XDDDDD.

Dan satu lagi Mood aku bener2 Buruk setelah denger berita klo Kris bakalan hengkang dari EXO, Sedih banget rasanya mereka enggak ber 12 lagi, pasti Kita semua banyak yang kecewa, terutama para member EXO, Tapi kita gak bisa apa2 kan selain mensuport apa yang terbaik buat Kris, apapun keputusan yang dia pilih kita harus menghargainya. Bagaimanapun juga Kris akan selalu dan tetap menjadi bagian dari EXO dan Exostans. Jangan sedih lagi ya Chinguu? :D

**EXO WE ARE ONE!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**

**I'll try hard to update fast as long as you mind to review guys : D**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
